1. Field of the Invention
A machine vise clamp comprising a set or sets of collet jaws and a plurality of collet pads is disclosed. More specifically, the collet jaws and collet pads are utilized to facilitate mounting and machining both cylindrical and complex non-cylindrical parts with multiple diameters and a common axis (thus, a uniform axial position is maintained).
2. Description of the Background Art
Related in U.S. Pat. No. 569,057 is a clamping jaw for a vise that allows for two direction clamping. The jaws of each clamp have graduated grooves or corrugations in their faces at angles to each other. These grooves are shaped so that a pipe is clenched or clamped by and between the points of intersection of the grooves and flat portions of the jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 893,875 teaches a clamping devise where an object, particularly of irregular shape, may be quickly and firmly secured in position to be worked upon by a machine tool. The clamping device has several indentations designed to secure various diameter round articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,336,610 similarly teaches a clamping devise with variously sized and shaped indentations designed to secure various diameter rounded articles between two jaws.
An equalizing attachment for vise jaws is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 1.397,409. Pivoting and notched elements adapt to distribute applied pressure to unusually shaped objects placed within the vise jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,672,808 presents collet assemblies with inserts for round contours. The clamp jaw is formed with a V-shaped notch which is lined with a soft substance to prevent damage to the object being held secure.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,435 is a resilient faceplate for recessed vise jaws. A vertically grooved face is utilized in holding cylindrical rods or tubes of approximately the same diameter while being worked on by a milling or similar devise.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,448 presents an oil well gripping element. Within a housing are held gripping elements that are used to apply pressure to a cylindrical object.
Described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,618 is a pipe slip insert for improved holding of drilling tool strings incident to the lowering or raising of such strings into or out or a well casing. The curved inner faces of a drill pipe slip body assembly are fitted with means to aid in holding an associated drill pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,352 furnishes a resilient vise jay faceplate having a magnetic insert of lesser thickness. Variously shaped magnetic inserts are placed within a holding faceplate to secure any magnetic parts in the item to be clamped.
A screw vise is supplied in U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,414. The clamp jaw has a soft lining hingedly secured to lugs on the jaws which are movable into position when clamping an object.
Divulged in U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,919 is a gripping die for pipe wrenches and similar devices. Several insert gripping elements or dies are installed into the faces of the gripping components of wrenches.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,048 exhibits a segmented circumferentially split collet pad with replaceable serrations. Serrations or teeth are formed into the inner surfaces of interchangeable liner pads for collet jaws to aid in generating a gripping friction between the jaw and the held object.
A system of adapting a pair of traditional steel vise jaws for work which requires resilient gripping of workpieces having delicate surfaces is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,439. The jaw inserts are formed of a resilient material such as polyethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,866 teaches a vise adapter for performing work on threaded objects. The adapter has a pair of opposing blocks, the faces of which have mating threaded essentially semi-cylindrical channels which form threaded openings when the faces of the blocks are contiguous. A threaded object is placed in a channel of matching diameter and thread pitch when work is to be performed on the object.
A V-block work holding fixture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,568. The V-block fixture enables machine operations to be performed on cylindrical work pieces at a variety of predetermined angles.
A collet assembly for cylindrical workpieces is supplied in U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,823. The clamping devise is designed to hold cylindrical workpieces having a nominal radius R which may vary throughout the workpiece tolerance range. The clamping surface is comprised of individual surface portions mounted for independent flexing movement to allow the collet to further compensate for workpiece tolerance variations.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,974 is a tool holding device. A threaded cutting tool is held with means that produces length compensation under tension and compression.
The devises summarized above do not provide the ability to securely hold cylindrical parts with multiple diameters. Generally, the prior art described only provides the ability to machine objects which have a relatively uniform cross section. Additionally, the prior art does not allow for easy set-up and quick adaptability to different processes. The foregoing devises also do not adequately reduce or eliminate damage to the workpiece while being secured in place and do not provide precision and accuracy when repeatedly creating multiple pieces. Finally, the safety of the above devices is questionable while an object is being machined.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully submitted, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.